Ear Fetish
by MorinasUchiha
Summary: Takes place after "Cabin Fever" in "the Airship Saga." NicolaeXCresento yaoi. There will be a chapter 2.


I'm one of the few Gaians who actually like to read the manga. I love the Dark Elves. I love yaoi. So here's a NicolaeXCresento fanfic. There's a spoiler alert for those who have not read the recent "Cabin Fever" in "the Airship Saga" as this takes place just after that.

Ear Fetish

So Nicolae recently got the chance to play with his boss Cresento's pointy elf ears in a game of truth or dare thanks to pretending to be inebriated. Once they both walked away from one another, Nicolae had those Dark Elf ears flooding his mind. Their look, their feel, and... their taste? Oh how he so desperately wanted to taste them. But just how was he going to pull that off?

The skilled-thief tiptoed down the hall towards the captain's bedroom. Once he was outside the door he pressed his ear to it, checking to make sure he was asleep. No sound was heard. Nicolae slowly opened the door. It creaked. He prayed that the captain would remain asleep. After he had opened it just enough to squeeze himself through he further tiptoed over to the bedside.

He sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at, well, what he assumed was the elf. All he could see was his white hair covering him, and his ears… those sweet, sweet ears.

"You are too cute," Nicolae chuckled.

He took a hold of each strand and tucked them behind his left ear.

What a sight. The tanned ears were right within his reach. He slowly lifted his finger and stroked the shell. Cresento's head pulled away and the man let out a grunt.

The thief gave a big, deviant grin "So sensitive."

He teased the top of the ear eliciting a giggle from the other man.

"Aw. Goochi goochi goo."

"Haha… stop it…" The Dark Elf rolled over to his other side, now facing the other man.

Now it was time to do what he came here for. He leaned forward and pressed his wet tongue against the shell of what was now the right ear licking around the shape.

The white haired man let out a snort.

Nicolae smiled, continuing to lick the ear, pulling away briefly just so he could savor the taste. The thief then proceeded to stick his tongue straight into the canal of the ear, swirling it around, coating every inch in his saliva.

Cresento made a sound of discomfort, while Nicolae made a sound of contentment.

The thief brought his tongue out of the ear canal licking it downwards towards the lobe. He then began to nibble and pull on said lobe.

The elf squirmed. His eyes scrunched tight and then fluttered open.

"Mm. …What… What the fuck! What are you doing in my room!"

Nicolae just smiled his usual confident smile at the other man, "Why I was simply partaking in the beautiful fruit that is your ear," he finished with a wink.

"You-You damn weirdo! W-Why would you do that?!" Cresento's cheeks reddened.

"Why, are we blushing my sweet?"

The Dark Elf's cheeks and even his ears were now burning red, "Th-That's-That's not the point!"

"You're right… Man, I just couldn't resist those pretties," Nicolae grinned.

"Just stop it already!"

"Stop what? What am I doing?"

Cresento's voice cracked, "T-Talking like that!"

"Talking like what?" the sly man teased.

"Grrrr! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He immediately left leaving dust in his wake, skipping happily down the hall and back to his room.

"Damn him!" The tanned man said angrily.

An yet-he put his hand over his right ear, blush lightening up-a part of him felt… strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt… something. It was a feeling in his chest. Irritation? No. Happiness?

Cresento's cheeks reddened once again at the realization. Did… Did he like that idiot?

He pushed the thought from his mind. It was still hours till morning. He needed to get some more sleep.

The Dark Elf rested his head back down on the pillow, pulled up the blankets, and drifted back to sleep.

END

Well there's my first fanfiction on this account and first in many years (Besides one). J I'm back!

I hope you enjoyed my fic! Please no flames-only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
